


Such a soft day...

by XSayuriX



Series: Amaranthine [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluff, Irish Weather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSayuriX/pseuds/XSayuriX
Summary: In 2150, our two original Amaranthine lovebirds Ian and Shaun first met. They are now on an autumn trip in Ireland, enjoying a bit of peace and quiet with each other, thinking about life...
Relationships: Ian Hutchison/Shaun Baird
Series: Amaranthine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Such a soft day...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my school trip to Dublin in September (which also was inspiration for the next few Amaranthine chapters!) and by finding out about the term of a "soft day", I thought while working on Amaranthine, school, a German story and an art application folder: WHY NOT add a small one-shot?? Hence, here's a bit of fluff and gay stuff and maybe a bit of an insight into those two sweeties.

The soft drizzle caressed their skin as they slowly strode through the misty lanes. There was not much to see, nature was hiding from them, in fact, it seemed to be all mysterious today. Clouds like large, grey curtains hung down from the ceiling, shutting the light as if it were late in the evening.   
In reality, it was not even midday but the haze around them and the taupe blankets in the sky altered every sense of time and space. Something about this weather, although it was anything but comfortable, made them feel like it was their day, their time, their tiny adventure.

“Darling, wait – you must be freezing!” The voice behind him was shaking just as much as his own body did. He knew that it was freezing cold and the wetness of his clothes surely didn’t help it. But he thoroughly enjoyed having the whole place this empty, without anybody watching them or judging them.   
He felt the strong arms of his partner hugging him from behind. He instantly felt the warmth and comfort that lay in this embrace, the gentle touch of skin on skin. Wet, sticky fabric sending a shiver down his spine, as the frost slowly made space for a great sensual feeling and gentle warmth.   
“’s this better?”

“Much better, thank you…” The two men spent another moment of silent comfort and loving before they parted again, fingers entwining and holding on to each other. They adored spending this close time together, they rarely had the chance to actually be open about it. Certainly, their parents loved them to the bones and were happy to find out they enjoyed each other’s’ company. However, they still called it “young love” – a term Shaun had never really liked since it seemed so incredibly ephemeral. He felt so sure that this love wouldn’t end, though…

“Shaun, darling…Say, don’t you want to go home…?”

“No…No, I just need this now, Ian – I just want to be with you, all alone, nobody watching…” The Scotsman turned to face his lover and smiled at him, this sweet, crooked smirk. Ian loved it and he understood very well that, despite the typical Irish weather, Shaun didn’t want to go “home”. “Home” basically meant “the hotel” anyway.

“Alright…I just thought maybe you want to get out of this horrible weather…Y’know, _think about life-long sorrow…_”

“_…If you caught pneumonia and died!_ Yes, I understand – but don’t worry, darling, I’m a tough bloke, such a soft day won’t kill me!” The pure joy seemed to keep him warm and Ian had to admit, he adored this demeanor, the strong mentality Shaun seemed to share with every step he made. He fell in love with this “tough bloke” who seemed oh, so shy at first but would go berserk at you if you touched his Shakespeare collection.

“I’ve never doubted you’re tough, love…”

“Of course not…Hey, Ian?” Shaun linked arms with his partner and leant onto him, noticing that, very slowly, the misty curtains around them started to vanish.

“Mhm?”

“You do know that I love you, right…?”

“Well, yes, darling…I love you too…”

“And you know that, above all, I want to spend my life with you and fight against all odds…?”

“So do I – Why…?” Ian stopped more or less abruptly, turning to face his lover who looked up to him with curiosity and a hint of excitement. There was something in his eyes, glistening, something that slipped away only seconds later. He couldn’t grasp it but he knew so very well, there was something deep inside of Shaun’s soul starting to erupt, starting to become a wild burning fire.

“I want to break free, darling…My parents don’t think I’m capable of holding a relationship up – they say I have been suppressing it for too long…” A shadow darkened his sharp features as Shaun spoke about his past. Ian didn’t know much of it but he knew that his partner used to go through terrible harassment and abuse from several same-aged students at his schools. This was also the reason why he had to take a special unit in Starfleet and couldn’t take all classes normally – he still met Ian there, though.   
“Look, I want to show them that I am serious. You are the love of my life, Ian, I don’t think I could be with anyone else ever again…And I need you to trust me on my plan…”

“Oh, you have a plan already? Well, I see no reason to not trust you, Shaun…”

“You and me, the rest of those two weeks, we will go to San Francisco, do the final test together and apply to Enterprise – don’t worry, I have checked their crew capacity, they’re searching. We will spend the nights in a nice flat nearby, have film evenings and biscuits and make sweet, sweet love and during the days we will do everything – EVERYTHING – to get on that ship. We’d work together, live together; what better proof for a good relationship could there be?”

“Now, now, Shaun…” Ian gently grabbed his lover’s arms and pulled him closer, an amused smile on his lips. He loved the enthusiasm and energy but he knew it was a little too fast-forward, a little too hasty. Shaun looked up at him, his cheeks turning red, whether from the cold or from embarrassment, Ian couldn’t tell. He cupped his lover’s face in his hands and pressed a small kiss on Shaun’s nose before he continued to speak.   
“As much as I support your idea and as strongly as I believe in our occupational career on a space ship – together – I can’t let you overthrow everything yet – for your own well-being.”

“I don’t overthrow-!”

“Shhh…Darling, look. Your parents deserve to know about those plans and we need to carefully consider everything. A plan like this isn’t something you can do in a haste, we are two Brits who have just fallen in love…Can you blame them for worrying?”

“No, of course not…”

“See? Now, come on, smile…It looks so good on you! This little plan is a matter for another day…” It didn’t need much more than an exchange of glistening glances, a soft hug and a desperate kiss, trying to keep each other warm and hopeful, enthusiastic about the future they were trying so hard to share. This was not a Shakespearean play, no love story like Romeo and Juliet – thank god, they wouldn’t want to end with suicides!   
But, once in a while, the enthusiastic Scotsman couldn’t help his love for Shakespeare and his tragedies and once in a while, he’d get lost in the depths of literature and fiction. At those times, Ian would gladly get him back into reality, just as close as needed, never too much. He wouldn’t want to limit Shaun, now, would he? He just loved him way too much and unconditionally…

**Author's Note:**

> Also mildly inspired by "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by Frank Loesser - AGAIN!


End file.
